Im In The Team
by Permen Merah
Summary: Rokie 12 dan Akatsuki melawan Inazuma All Stars main sepakbola. Gimana ya jadinya? Our first collab fic. RnR please.


IM IN THE TEAM!

Inazuma Eleven © Ryohgo Narita

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Eyeshield 21 © Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

Peringatan: Ndak ada peringatan! Udah baca mah baca aja. Jangan parno dulu (?)

Tolong buanglah review pada tempatnya! ]D

Thanks

Sore hari yang cerah di Base Camp Inazuma Japan..

Seperti biasanya, semua anggota Inazuma Japan sedang berlatih di lapangan bola—masa di lapangan bulu tangkis—dengan giatnya, karena dua minggu lagi mereka akan menghadapi Kejurnas di New Zealand. Ngelawan tim Dendeng katanya.

Dan seperti biasa juga, manajer kesayangan kita, Natsumi, sedang duduk-duduk sambil minum teh sambil mengecek kondisi klub jagoan kita, dibantu dengan Aki dan Haruna. Keadaan masih damai nan tenang, tenteram. Gemah ripah loh jinawi (?).

Tapi tiba-tiba..

"KYAAA!"

"Apaan tuh?" teriak Mamoru ketika mendengar suara yang mengguncang iman tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan sapinya mbak Neten melahirkan!" tebak Shuuya ngaco.

"Atau kucingnya Babah Nat Han operasi tumor?" kata Yuuto.

"Salah semuanya! Itu suaranya Natsumi tau!" teriak Ichirouta membetulkan analisa ngawur sahabat-sahabat setimnya.

Mereka berempat—sebenarnya semuanya deng—lari ke dalam ruang klub yang sempit itu secara berbarengan. Mampuslah anak-anak yang tubuhnya rata-rata kelindes Kabeyama yang maksa pengen masuk.

"Ada apa Natsumi?" tanya Hiroto yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari tindihan maut Kabeyama.

"Ang...ang.."

"Kenapa? Angkotnya udah abis, nggak bisa pulang? Tenang..ntar abang anterin pake ojek!" tawar Jousuke genit.

"Ang..ang.."

"Apaan sih? Aang kalah dari Raja Api?" tebak Yuuto.

"ANGGARAN KLUB KITA KOSONG!" teriak Natsumi pada akhirnya.

"WHATT?" seluruh anggota balas berteriak tak kalah kerasnya.

"Iya! Lihat nih!" Natsumi melemparkan kertas hutang itu ke arah Mamoru.

"Emm..coba baca.."

Tulisan di kertas anggaran utang itu kira-kira begini:

SHIROU NGUTANG CENDOL, 3.000

JOUSUKE NGGANTI KURSI ANAK-ANAK KELAS 7 YANG NGGAK SENGAJA DIANCURIN, 500.000 (pake duit Natsumi)

YUUTO PERAWATAN SALON, 60.000

YUUYA BELI BAKSO 7 MANGKOK, 30.000

ICHIMARU BAYAR UTANG TARUHAN BOLA KE SHUUYA, 50.000

MAMORU BELI RAMEN 5 MANGKOK, 70.000

"Apaan nih!" teriak Mamoru. "Jousuke! Kamu ngapain sampe-sampe bangku anak-anak kelas 7 ancur?"

Jousuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Heheheh..waktu itu lagi _trigger happy. _Jadi nggak sadar, niatnya sih cuma ngangkatin doang, eh pas diliat tinggal remah-remah aja."

"Yuuto! Ini lagi, ngapain perawatan salon pake duit kas klub? Lagian situ kan kaya! Bayar sendiri dong!"

"Hehehe..lupa bawa dompet..terus gue males bayar..hehehe."

"Ichirouta! Kalo bayar taruhan pake duit sendiri dong!" Ichirouta cuma manggut-manggut, Shuuya melirik dompetnya dengan bahagia.

"Shirou! Yuuya! Kalau mau jajan pake duit sendiri! Gimana sih!" teriak Mamoru.

"Eh, situ ngaca dong!" balas Shiro. Aura esnya langsung meleleh. "Situ juga jajan ramen make duit kas!"

Mamoru menatap kertas nista itu lagi. "Oh iya ya. Lupa. Hehehe."

"WUUU! WUUU!" semua anak-anak Inazuma Eleven langsung menyorakinya. Bahkan ada yang ngelempar dia pake Jabulani—berkah bagi Mamoru.

"Terus masalahnya apa?" tanya Mamoru pada Natsumi.

"Kalau uang kas kita habis, kita nggak bisa pergi ke Kejurnas di New Zealand! Kita berangkat kesana kan harus pake pesawat. Uang kas kita dari 300.000 tinggal 87.000 lagi." kata Aki menjelaskan.

"Yah! Gitu mah gampang! Pake duit Natsumi aja! Masalah selesai kan?" usul Yuuya.

"Enak aja! Lu kate biaya ke Zealand murah apa! Emang sih saya kaya, tapi kan nggak mungkin juga ngebiayain 11 anak ke Zealand!" tolak Natsumi.

"Kalau begitu pakai uangnya Yuuto sama Haruna aja." Kata Ichirota.

"Ogah! Emangnya keluarga kita bank berjalan apa!" tolak Yuuto dan Haruna berbarengan.

"Terus gimana doong?" tanya Mamoru dengan nada mengampelas. "Kalau kita nggak pergi ke Kejurnas..bisa malu seumur hidup kita..mana kita udah bayar uang pendaftarannya yang mahal itu.."

Di tengah-tengah kebingungan itu, tiba-tiba muncul seekor serigala dengan topi baret kacamata item sambil membawa brosur. Sungguh tidak lazim.

"Ehem! Kalian lagi butuh duit ya?" tanya serigala itu.

"HAH! Serigala bisa ngemeng!" teriak semuanya.

Serigala itu mengorek-ngorek telinganya, gatel. "Bisa dong. Masa bisa deh? mas, ini saya punya pengumuman bagus buat Mas. Coba deh ikutan!" serigala itu menyodorkan brosur murahan yang dibikin pake Microsoft Office Publisher.

AYO-AYO IKUTAN!

RAME LOH!

KOMPETISI SEPAK BOLA ANTAR DIMENSI

ASIK DEH!

DAFTAR CUKUP PAKE DUIT 5.000 AJA

HADIAHNYA BISA SAMPAI 10 JUTA LHO

IKUTAN AJA!

DAFTAR KE YANG NGASIH BROSUR YAK

"Daftarnya ke anda?" tanya Shuuya ragu ketika melihat brosur norak itu.

"Ho-oh!" Serigala jedi-jedian itu ngangguk sambil mengeluarkan pulpen. "Adek mau gabung?"

"Mm, coba kita pikirin dulu." Kata Mamoru, lalu mengajak timnya berembuk melingkar.

"Mau nggak nih? Tawarannya menggiurkan lho." Kata Mamoru.

"Emm..gimana ya? Salesnya nggak meyakinkan gitu.." bisik Shuuya sambil melihat ke arah serigala jedi-jedian itu.

"Huss! Don't judge the book by its cover!" sahut Shirou.

"Kalo mau ceramah ntar aja deh mbah!" balas Yuuto bete.

"Kalau kata saya sih mendingan terima aja.." kata Ichirota.

"Iya..kalau ditolak kasihan nanti patah hati.." balas Hiroto, membenarkan argumen so'ibnya.

"Lu kate orang nembak ape pake patah hati segala!" teriak Jousuke pelan.

"Udah terima aja!"

"Tolak!"

"Terima-terima!"

"Tolak-tolak!"

"Terima! Jadian! CIYEEH CIYEEH!"

"Tolak angin! Yang pinter pasti minum TOLAK ANGIN!"

"Apa-apaan sih!" Mamoru meredakan amukan massa. "Karena jadinya ngaco, makanya saya terima aja deh!"

"Yak, kalau begitu saya terima nikahnya saudara Endou Mamoru dengan Goenji Shuuya, dengan mas kawin seperangkat kaos kaki Flying Dutchman dibayar nyicil, sah? Sah?" teriak Ichirota yang tiba-tiba berlagak jadi penghulu.

"Saaah!"

"Tunggu, aku tak rela!" teriak Yuuto. "Kamu mengkhianati diriku, mas!"

"Apa? Kamu selingkuh sama dia? Kamu bukanlah istri yang baik! Awas ya kamu!" Jousuke menampar Yuuto dengan gerak selow mosyen.

"Dek, kapan nikah?" tanya Shirou pada Hiroto. Ceritanya mereka tamu.

"Mei." Jawab Hiroto singkat.

"WUAH! HIROTO KAWIN BULAN MEI!" teriak Shirou heboh.

"Mei bi yes, mei bi not." Jawab Hiroto sambil nyengir.

"Bulan madu kemana mas?" tanya Yuuya pada Mamoru.

"Eh? Paling kalau nggak ke Afrika Selatan nonton piala dunia..ke Bali juga romantis—WOOI APA-APAAN NEH! KOK JADI OUT OF TOPIC GINI! LABIL-LABIL!" teriak Mamoru, menjernihkan pikiran rusak teman-temannya, dan juga dirinya yang sempat terbawa suasana. Anak-anak cewek langsung pada _sweatdrop _plus ilfil.

"Udah ah! Ini, saya mau ikutan lombanya mas!" Mamori mengeluarkan duit goceng dari dompet Rip Curlnya yang udah lecek, dan menyerahkannya pada si mas.

"Oke, tulis disini." si mas Serigala menyerahkan formulirnya.

"Udah!" Mamoru menyerahkannya pada Mas Serigala.

"Oke! Kalau begitu besok bawa seragam masing-masing dan pergi pake ini ya!" Serigala itu menyerahkan kartu yang mirip-mirip ATM pada Mamoru.

"Buat apa nih mas? Ada saldonya nggak?" tanya Shuuya.

"Saldo 'ndasmu! Ini bukan ATM!" kata serigala itu. "Kalau kalian mau pergi ke dimensi lain, cukup tuliskan 'Tempat Lomba' di atas kartu itu, nanti juga kalian ketransfer sendiri." Serigala itu langsung berlalu setelah memberi petuah.

Sementara itu di Konoha..


End file.
